


Simple Truths

by hyunhunnie



Series: the best there never was [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, PWP, adultseonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhunnie/pseuds/hyunhunnie
Summary: “Because you love me,” he replies simply. Minhyun only smiles at him, fond and foolish, because there was no reason for him to deny the truth.Alternatively: Minhyun and Seonho are alone in the dorm. Quality time ensues.





	Simple Truths

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation from ["Smooth Criminal"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11328609), but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Seonho is around 19-20 years old in this fic, while Minhyun is 21. It's set around the time of Wanna One's debut, a few days before Minhyun's 22nd birthday.

“Later...in private,” happens to be much much later. 

Seonho is visiting him in his dorm on a rare off-day. Everybody else, including Kuanlin, had left earlier, wanting to spend the precious time with their friends and family or simply alone without 10 other boys hanging around, leaving the two of them alone in the house. 

It's been months since their first...Minhyun isn't even sure what to call it. First make out session? Intimate moment? Confession? Life-changing experience? He cringes at his own cheesiness and decides to dismiss the thought for now, enjoying whatever it is that he has with Seonho without overanalyzing it as he is fond to do.

The little touches, the full body hugs, the piggy back rides. Minhyun loves them all. All the more, because they can just do it in public, on stage, and people would just roll their eyes at their antics and the fans would just scream louder. Minhyun is not usually one to lack self-esteem, but he has never felt this confident and secure in his life before with someone else, never thought he could be this open and honest with someone without the fear of being judged or hurt, without being afraid of being laid bare and vulnerable and ending up heartbroken. He is as sure of Seonho's feelings for him as he knows that the sun will rise in the morning and it is such a liberating feeling that Minhyun has the irrational urge to stand on top of a building or in front of a sold-out concert hall and shout it out from the top of his lungs in the highest pitch he can manage, which is damn high if he might say so himself. To stand there on stage with Seonho's arms wrapped around him and tell them

“You see this? This is real, this is true and it is mine," _and I am his_ , going unsaid. Minhyun never knew he had such a possessive streak, but then again he never had something he cherished this much, something he wants to protect and keep in his pocket and cover up in warm blankets, something he wishes, dares to hope, dreams of lasting forever. 

But what he loves even more are the not-so-clandistine, adoring glances Seonho is sending his way when he thinks Minhyun isn't looking. Minhyun sometimes catches Seonho watching him with that look on his face, his eyes slightly glazed and unfocused, lost in his own little fantasy world, like Minhyun was a knight in shining armor riding on a unicorn to come and get him. "Your ego is showing again, Hyung" is what Seonho would say if he could hear Minhyun's overly extra thoughts. 

But then Seonho's eyes would refocus and he would check that Minhyun had caught him looking and Seonho - he doesn't turn his head away in embarrassment, doesn't pretend that he didn't stare at Minhyun, because “What's the point?”, Seonho says, confident, “You must have been staring at me too, if you caught me, hyung.” His eyes become even more alive, gaining a shine to them, his entire face lights up as he sends Minhyun such a blinding smile that if he wasn't hopelessly smitten (or more like ridiculously in love) with Seonho already, Minhyun would have raised a white flag immediately and announced his surrender. Instead Minhyun smiles back, his eyes turning into lovely half moon shapes, his entire body trembling with anticipation as Seonho crosses the distance between them and comes to standstill by his side and simply holds his hand. 

Seonho's thumb softly glides over Minhyun's fingers. It's been so long since they had time for themselves. Time for more than strings of kakaotalk messages, goodnight calls and facetime kisses. Minhyun turns his eyes away from their joined hands and finds Seonho looking at him already. Eyes intense and suddenly the air around them turns heated. 

In that moment an instant spark is ignited between them. Minhyun can feel his pulse speeding up and once more he inwardly curses for being such an open book, because he is pretty damn sure that the tips of his ears are turning their telltale firetruck red. Noticing the change in atmosphere, Seonho draws him closer and even though Minhyun is the older one he feels younger, smaller, inexperienced, when all of Seonho's undivided attention is bestowed on him. Before Minhyun can move his head away, Seonho's face comes in closer and he brushes his nose along Minhyun's. The rigidness that took over his body is leaving him and the corners of Minhyun's mouth are turning up again. Seonho puts his hand on his arm, stroking up and down in a soothing manner and Minhyun just lets his eyes slide shut as Seonho covers his lips with his own. The kiss is soft, gentle, working wonders for Minhyuns nerves, because he can feel himself relaxing and melting into Seonho's embrace again and before he knows it, they are slowly retrieving into their own little world. Here, it is safe. Here, it is warm. Minhyun recalls his earlier thoughts of public confessions and extravagant displays of affection and realizes that Seonho, the King of PDA, would say that he didn't need any of it, as long as he can hold Minhyun in his arms. 

It isn't until Seonho is moving down to his neck, slightly sucking and biting his heated skin, working up to something that might resemble a very visible lovebite later if Minhyun doesn't put a stop to things right now that his body reacts again. Minhyun moves one of his hands from Seonho's waist to his face to get his attention. Seonho lifts his head up from his neck, question on his face and sends him another one of those stupidly blinding smiles™ that turn his legs into jelly and for a second MInhyun looses his breath and he forgets why he interrupted Seonho in the first place. When Minhyun doesn't say anything, Seonho tries to close in again and resume what he started, Minhyun is startled into action, backed up by the responsibility he feels he holds as the older one and says, 

“ I...do you want to...you know. We don't have to if you're not ready.” Very eloquent Minhyun. 

“Aren't those usually my words, hyung?” Seonho says with a chuckle and Minhyun feels a pout forming around his mouth. 

“Don't tease me like that just because you're so young and reckless, Seonho-yah.”

“But you're so cute when I do it and we would have never got this far if I wasn't reckless, hyung,“ he replies cheekily. 

Minhyun can feel the shape of his mouth changing again. The rounded pout of his full lips stretching into a full smile, the rows of perfectly blinding teeth™ entirely visible and a low melodic giggle escaping from the depth of his throat. He can never win with Seonho, can he.

“That's true and I'll be eternally grateful Seonho-yah, but what I meant is that we don't have to rush things. We can get to know each other first, learn about our likes and dislikes before we continue to...explore each other more intimately...physically.” 

Minhyun swears he can hear Diplomatic Idol!Minhyun sarcastically slow-clapping in the back of his head and he is slowly starting to acknowledge why people thought he was awkward at times. Why was it so hard for him to talk about these things ~~sex~~ with Seonho of all people. No matter how open and sexy he acted in front of the camera, he couldn't shake off his inherently shy nature when it came to the person he actually cared about.

“I'm not a patient man, hyung. And I already know what I like. That means you, in case I wasn't obvious enough yet. But I didn't really expect us to go all the way right away, if this is what you meant. Not that I don't want to,” Seonho says and his hand went from the small of Minhyun's back it was resting on, down to his ass where Seonho took a handful and squeezed surprising Minhyun, who let out a little yelp.

“But this is good enough for me for now, Minhyun-hyung. If you let me have it,” Seonho whispers and continues with his ministrations, pulling Minhyun closer to him and effectively shutting down all of his protests with the press of his lips against his. 

Minhyun knew that he was too weak to deny Seonho anything. Would have let him done everything, gone all the way as Seonho put it if this was what he wanted. But with the pressure of not knowing how far they would take it this time gone, he leans back into Seonho's embrace and kisses him back just as enthusiastically. Seonho's hand, the one that wasn't currently groping his ass, slides up the back of his neck, fingers threading through his hair and, with a slight tug, he changes the angle of Minhyun's head to deepen their kiss. Minhyun let out an appreciative groan, mouth opening to welcome the hot tongue that's gliding along his. Minhyun's hands that were resting on Seonho's hips until now are sneaking under his shirt, fingers dancing along heated skin before coming to a halt just above his underwear. 

“You can touch me too, you know.” Seonho breathes out between kisses. 

The tone holds a challenge and never one to pass up on one Minhyun dips his hand further into Seonho's pants, circling along the top of his waistband before he reaches the fly and slowly pulls down the zipper, making sure Seonho is ok with this, allowing him put a stop to things in case he changed his mind, but Seonho only lets out a quiet grunt, muttering “Yes, more hyung” and Minhyun finally allows himself the pleasure of letting himself go and takes Seonho's cock in his hand. It's hard as rock and feverishly hot, the tip already wet and before Minhyun can even give it a proper stroke, Seonho has his hands on Minhyun's fly too, opening the first few buttons before he yanks down the pants and underwear leaving the clothes around Minhyun's mid-thigh.

Hands on each others cock, they are panting into each others mouth and this time Minhyun doesn't want to stop, couldn't stop even if someone walked in on them with a camera in hand right now. 

It feels so good, Seonho's grip is just the right amount of pressure and Minhyun didn't realize he had had that much sexual tension pent up until now, because he feels already close to coming.

Seonho's kisses are getting more aggressive, dominating. He's pressing Minhyun into the wall and devours his mouth, his entire being. Minhyun hears breathy little gasps and realizes they are escaping from his own lips. Before he can even think about being embarassed and and clamp his hand over his mouth, Seonho's hand tightens around him, stroking him faster and the gasps turn into moans. He tilts his head back and lets Seonho nibble on his neck, somewhere in the back of his mind he wants to warn him to be careful, to not leave a hickey, but that voice is drowned out by his desire to be marked, to have a physical, visible reminder that this happened, wasn't just an elaborate fantasy or wet dream. Seonho's ministrations become too much for Minhyun, his grip on Seonho's cock loosens and he settles his hands on his waist instead. Seonho chooses this chance to let go of Minhyuns cock as well, encircling his body with his long arms and draw him closer, rubbing his cock against the other. He has stopped kissing Minhyun and is looking down now at where they are grinding into one another, a hungry look in his eyes. Minhyun is moaning his name as if enchanted and before he can comprehend what happens Seonho is down on his knees, taking Minhyun's length into his mouth.

“Oh god, Seonho-yah.”

Seonho would smile of he could at the exclamation, thinking that he could get used to being called a (sex)god by Minhyun. His minhyun. He doesn't waste any time teasing him, bobbing his head up and down on the length, making obscene noises in the process which he would be embarassed off if Minhyun's groans didn't drown them out. 

He can tell Minhyun is close, his gasps no longer drawn out but short, fast and staccato like, his body tense and the hand that found its way into his hair is gripping tighter. 

He glances up to find Minhyun looking at him with the most mesmerized expressions he has ever seen. Seonho thinks he looks gorgeous, his skin flushed and glistening with perspiration, lips swollen and deep red from their kisses, his eyes glazed over and hazy.

“I'm close Seonho-yah...so close ah ah."

He releases the cock for a second and whispers “Do it Minhyun-hyung, cum for me.” before he takes the cock back into his mouth. Minhyun throws his head back against the wall, his body strung up like a bow. He wants to pull out, slightly panicking at the thought of Seonho having to swallow it, but Seonho wouldn't have any of it and pulls him closer by his slim hips, still sucking him as he comes, hard, down Seonhos throat.

Leaning back for support, Minhyun is still aware of Seonho's needs even in his blissed-out state. Before he can reach out and offer to return the favour Seonho is pressing back into him, yanking his clothes down even lower until they pool around his ankles.

“Let me cum on your thighs, hyung.” Seonho pleads in a rough voice and Minhyun, even if he was known for hating any kind of mess and will probably regret it later when the cum dries on his skin, found that there was no way of him refusing Seonho ever. He simply nods and they resume kissing, Minhyun cradling Seonho's head in his hands as he sucks on his tongue, playfully biting Seonho's lips inbetween. Seonho's hand working on his own cock and seconds later he decorates Minhyun's long milky thighs with hot strings of cum. He drags the tip of his cock through the white liquid, spreading it around, as if to mark his territory, until a small sound of displeasure leaves Minhyun's lips.

Seonho stops and looks at Minhyun, finding an adorable pout adorning his features, accentuating the blush on his beautiful face. Seonho has to laugh and knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Minhyun joins in, too. 

“I'm all sticky now. Why can I never say no to you, Seonho-yah," he giggles.

“Because you love me,” he replies simply. Minhyun only smiles at him, fond and foolish, because there was no reason for him to deny the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this series or not since there is so little MinhyunxSeonho interaction nowadays.
> 
> I live for Minhyun's giggle. And his thighs, obviously.
> 
> Cross-posted from my aff account (cutepear).


End file.
